


Time Falls Flat

by WONDERGAME



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Hajimika is implied, I blame cri, I'm so sorry, Might be OOC I'm sorry, kaoru shows up for two seconds???, lots of angst and blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WONDERGAME/pseuds/WONDERGAME
Summary: Hey so remember that hunger Games au if you don't well I made a hunger Games au but never wrote the deaths so I wanted to write my highlights! At the end there's a bit of a surprise for y'all too so
Kudos: 2





	Time Falls Flat

It was quick, the yelp and the scream of begging mercy, choked off very, very quickly.

Wind blew past the crow-black haired boy's face, mismatched eyes clinging onto the hill he and the blonde following him had just descended from. Mika swore he had never ran that fast in his entire life, not hearing the canon go off in the air in the distance, not seeing the hovercraft, he felt like he had won.

But he had lost, too. As Arashi sped up beside him, her agile body clearly more used to this than his (he just worked in the orchid after all, making bread and giving seeds off to the children). "Mika-chan! He's breathing!"

He?

Mika swore if it were possible his pulse going from his neck could've choked him as he stumbles up the hill. It had to be him, it had to be. As Mika finally caught Arashi's eye again, she looked at him in a form of panic and despair as Mika pulled up the hill.

In her lap was the curled over, beaten and bloodied body of his district member, Shino Hajime. His fairy blue locks were stained with the colour of scarlet, and his violet eyes were distant and dazed as they shifted to meet the two singles Mika had.

Mika's heart dropped, tumbled down the hill they stood on, as he gingerly reached out, crawling down and shifting to his knees as Arashi looked at both the boys with her own purple irises.

Hajime twitched under the light contact of her long slender fingers pulling their way across his forehead as if to stop the bleeding, but the red only ran like a river over them. Mika flinched, speechless, before-

"... Mika-senpai..."

\- He had rasped his name. Not Arashi's, no. His. Mika scooted closer in an instant, hands running all over his torso, his chest, his hip, anything to try and stop the wound from overspilling and making that head of hair completely scarlet with the sight of injury. 

Mika knew Hajime would never be able to strike back against anyone, his heart wouldn't let him, his heart lead him to injury. His heart was like his sister's, twelve years old and leading to death. Mika swallowed hard, that's where Hajime was going. He was to see death. There was no hospital out here for him. There was only the arena.

"Hajime-kun," Mika replied weakly as he instantly grabbed one of the soft hands Hajime had, so different from his own but with the warmth of a person that was alive but decaying at foot.

"I-I'm so.. rry..." Hajime whimpered, closing the eyes of lavender as he tried to shift in Arashi's lap, trying to get both the female and his district member into his sight. He gave a weak smile, those smiles he always had when he returned tired from work that day. "I'm so, sorry... I promised I'd b-be ho... Home... But I..."

The petite boy shook under both of the older's gazes. Trembling on his palms as he tried to keep himself still, Mika watched as he zoned out in all types of directions. Slow deaths were the most sore and sour.

Mouth agape, Hajime let out a little noise as he simply tumbled back and rolled into Arashi again, his eyes, once full of that light from the sun, decaying and decaying into the mist and fog of someone unconcious. Mika shook on his knees, but let out a hiss as Arashi pulled Hajime up by the arms.

"Nnnnh! Ya gonna hurt 'im!"

"Calm down, Mika-chan," Arashi replied quietly as she herself pulled Mika into her side, before resting the small body of Hajime between them with a drag of his limbs. But she didn't let go, only her hands pulling down to wrap him into an embrace, the only thing that would keep his body warm for whatever he were to face.

Mika watched her do so, before copying her actions, his pale skin wrapping around, only to find Arashi's hand. She gently enterwined her fingers with his, and they watched the rapid rise and fall of Hajime's chest as he lay in their huddle, head knocked back and blood dropping off his chin like tears. It was only then Mika realised that Hajime was crying, and he trembled even more.

From the sorrow, from the grief and regret and guilt. He didn't make promises to Hajime's family, he didn't promise that he would bring him back to be a Shino once again, but Mika wouldn't go home if it were only them two. He'd find a way for Hajime to win.

But Hajime was lying there, half on his lap and half on Arashi's, and he knew it wasn't true. He knew it was a lie and a failure of himself for it.

"M-Mika-senpai... Don't cry," Hajime's sweet hum came from below him, and a hand went to rub at his cheek, gently, gingerly from the pain. Mika didn't reply as Hajime nestled more inbetween them, closing his eyes once more. "I... I'm going for a... A nap..."

"Oh, Hajime-chan," Arashi huffed under her breath as she slid her hand under his chin, knowing Mika didn't know that he was already gone. "Sleep well, honey."

Mika continued his silence, until the canon was heard in the distance. He looked down at his hands, seeing stray strands of that blue hair falling across his lap underneath them, and he sobbed. He sobbed, and he sobbed, and he screamed something, but it was distorted. Not conveying.

Arashi didn't move from her spot, she didn't dare move Hajime away from Mika. Instead, she looked into the distance, flinching as she saw something move into the forest. She pursed her lips into a thin line, but she never saw the figure come out from any other direction as Mika cried quietly.

Mika, on the other hand, kissed the untouched bangs, the only thing pure left to Hajime as he lay deceased under both of them. He didn't say much after that, only rubbing it in. Making it a permanent stamp. 

"Mika-chan, we have to move. You know that the hovercraft-"

"Nnmmh," Mika responded with a disgruntled noise, lowering his leather tote and pulling it open. Arashi stared at him curiously as he picked up two big berries between his fingers and squished them flat.

"Mika-chan?"

There was no response as Mika traced his fingers into patterns, forming flowers and stars and all sorts of things until the juice ran dry on his face. Arashi blinked, before silently admiring how Mika had marked his district tribute. How he had marked a claim to Hajime and his rights and whatever the small boy had left behind to him.

"... Lessgo, Naru-chan."

.

..

...

"Did the secret invitation reach ya properly, Hajime-kun? To a peaceful glance at th' clouds? I thin' that one looks just like ya..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my twitter is sqrasphere come for me


End file.
